gigaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kesi
Kesi is the second largest continent in the Gigaverse, made up of seven countries, with four on the mainland and three on small islands. Over 90% of Kesi's population is made up of various species of Elf, with Desert Elves being the most common. Kesi has a moderate amount of development; though, it is less developed than other continents, given that its population is made up primarily of species who choose to live off of the land. Nearly all of Kesi's development is found in the east and northeast, as there are higher populations of High and Desert Elves there. Countries Aditya Aditya is the smallest country on the mainland, primarily inhabited by Desert elves. It is also under the jurisdiction of the Desert elf council. It is somewhat under-developed, with most of its architecture belonging to the Desert elves, who typically build underground, or in existing, ancient structures. Most Desert elf cities do have electricity and plumbing, but do not boast any use of technology such as televisions or computers, with the exception of the country's capital. Aditya has seen problems in the past regarding the border to the north, which crosses into Angel territory. The Angel council has raised concerns that Desert elves have been secretly crossing the border in order to scavenge food and supplies from Alurra's more forgiving landscape. However, the Desert elf council has vehemently denied these allegations, having taken offense to the mere suggestion. Ansari Ansari is the only country in Kesi that is ruled by the High elf council. High elves are also the country's most prominent race. However, the High elves of Ansari have faced backlash in the past, due to their unwillingness to work with or support the Angel cause. In fact, Ansari seems to be made up almost entirely of 'rebel' High elves, as displays of anti-Angel propaganda and support of the Furre and Imp movements are extremely common. Half of the members of the High Elf council are residents of Ansari, and have been reportedly difficult to work with regarding matters pertaining to Angels. However, it seems that in most cases, the council settles on more Angel-positive decisions - perhaps, as some conspirators claim, due to bribery. Ashia Ashia is one of two small countries on Kesi's northernmost island. It has no council control, as it is made up primarily of Fae, who have been known to run off any attempt at government control or politics. There is debate on whether the country is ruled by the Seelie or Unseelie court, perhaps because such rule tends to fluctuate. Because Ashia (as well as its neighboring country) is so heavily populated by Fae, there is little information on its development, economy, or political climate. Non-Fae are wise not to enter the country, except perhaps in the cases of Coastal elves when accompanied by a Salamander. Jaide Jaide is the larger of Kesi's two islands, as well as its own country. It is both populated and ruled by Coastal elves, though the mix of Coastal elves and Salamanders on the island appear to be a near even mix. Its culture is reportedly different from other Coastal elf territories, perhaps due to its distance from any other countries or islands with a considerable Coastal elf or Salamander population. Jaivyn Jaivyn is a south-western country on the mainland, primarily populated by Forest elves. It is also ruled by their council. However, despite their large population, the presence of Forest elves in such a country has been considered odd, due to its largely arid and desert-like climate. There are, of course, Desert elves largely present in the country as well, but they are typically seen cohabiting with their Forest counterparts. While there are several jungles in the country, wherein most of the Forest elves have built their colonies, there are a reported number of smaller colonies with barely any tree cover at all. Structures are built within one or two large free-standing trees, or within palm trees and brush. Nyxie Nyxie is the southwestern neighbor to Ashia, and the second country on Kesi's smaller island. It, too, is populated primarily by Fae, and has little reported information on its climate or development. Vikas Vikas is the largest country in Kesi, primarily populated by Desert elves, and ruled by its council. It is the most developed of the Desert elf territories, with large, modern cities and considerable technological advancements. It is seen as one of the leading (non-Angel) countries in architecture and technology, with several buildings and facilities breaking world records in various categories. Vikas, however, is not without its typical Desert elf villages and colonies. There is less development in the east, with more traditional landscapes and several remaining ancient structures. There is little difference across the eastern border to Aditya, which is not protected nor guarded from immigrants.